


Stories

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [26]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Greek mythology, Hestia, stories told by the fire
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 4





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10239552#cmt10239552

Hestia loved many aspects of her job, caring for people and homes and families, but one of her very favorite things was to listen to the stories people told around their fires.

Parents telling family stories or stories with moral lessons, teenagers telling ghost stories with their friends, children making up stories about their toys or telling about the wonderfully magical things that happened to them that day; all of it was so full of love and home and her fires were the safe place they could all sit to tell their stories.

She knew her siblings (not that they usually seemed to remember that she was their oldest sister) didn't understand why she would sit by the fire for hours, but they couldn't hear the stories unless she let them, and other than a few minor gods and goddesses and the occasional nymph, no one ever came over to talk to her; but she had the stories and she had every home and every fire, and they were hers to protect and preserve, and so she listened to their stories and committed every one to memory and to her heart.


End file.
